supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
CEObjection
Chapter 1: Meeting Someone New for a Change At the Todaroture headquarters… “Man, she took down Alessandro, now she won’t let us have her Pokémon, neither will Reicheru!” Giovanni said. “Now what?” Angelo said. “Hmmm… I don’t know.” Giovanni said. The doorbell rings. “This better not be Jade. I’m not in the mood for this.” Giovanni said. “If it was, the fucking buzzer would ring.” Angelo said. He checks the live video, it is some stranger, who happens to be a man. “Hmmm? Well, Jade destroyed Alessandro, let’s see how he is.” Angelo said. The man arrives in the office. “Hey! What happened?” The man said. “Nothing really.” Angelo said. “I’m Dick Cox, the founder and CEO of Disgusting!” Dick said. “Yeah, OK.” Angelo said. “Huh! Believe me! I’m from Mayersville, Mississippi, I’m primed to get some trainers in major trouble up until the day they get married!” Dick said. “Maybe not Jade, she defeated Alessandro.” Angelo said. “Huh!” Dick said. “Her team will be left with nothing! Zero!” “That’s what we tried to do.” Angelo said. “Huh!” Dick said. “Believe me! What I’m going to do is going to work!” Chapter 2: Stupidity takes it to the next level Dick Cox summons his Claydol. “CLAYDOL! USE TELEPORT!” He said. Claydol teleports to where Reicheru is. “Reicheru.” Dick said. Reicheru ignores it. “Reicheru.” Dick said. “Reicheru!” He yelled. “REICHERU!” “What?” She said. “DIVORCE KAZUKI AND MARRY LUIGI!” Dick shouted. “F*** off, are you out of your mind?!” Reicheru said to him. “MOVE IT!” Dick shouted. “Fuck off, I will never marry Luigi and that is final, I will not do what my family doesn’t want me to do, and that is marry a Demonic Power traitor, which the idiot is.” Reicheru said. “Ah, shut up! Stop it!” Dick said to Reicheru. “Your family is 200% fine with you marrying Luigi, MOVE IT, MOVE IT, MOVE IT!!!!” Dick shouted and scared the hell out of Reicheru. “Hinomaru, come out.” Reicheru said and summoned. “HINOMARU!” Dick shouted like crazy. “Calm down old man, what is it?” Hinomaru said, mimicking a human covering ears “Old man? I’LL GIVE YOU OLD MAN IN A SECOND, TELL REICHERU TO DIVORCE KAZUKI AND MARRY LUIGI TODARO! AND GIVE YOUR CHILD BACK TO THE ORGANIZATION OF PETA!” Dick shouted so loud, it scared Hinomaru, his teeth bared, his eyes squinted shut, his tail quivered. "Fuck, my poor, poor, canine level hearing." He said, rubbing his ears with his paws. Reicheru gasped in horror, then sighed. “Hinomaru, use Psychic on this crazy man.” She commanded. Just before the attack, Dick threw a Master Ball, Reicheru blocked the ball and Hinomaru crushed it with his powers. Maybe, PETA can just kidnap his daughter without catching it in a Poké Ball, but this man have no right to use his Poké balls to catch Hinomaru. Anyway, Hinomaru’s eyes will glow blue and Dick will be suspended in the air. “PUT ME DOWN!” Dick shouted. “I’LL COUNT TO 3!” Hinomaru moves Dick so far away from him. "WHY DO YOU WANT HINOMARU! YOU CANNOT EVEN CATCH TRAINER'S POKEMON!" She yelled at the man. "I have a lot of people bounty hunting for me, I must be at least 333,000,000 Pokedollars by now, if you know why." Hinomaru said. "Yes......you're ultimate telekinesis is perfect." Dick said, squirming due to Hinomaru's telekinetic hold. Chapter 3: One and busted “Son of a bitch.” Dick said. “CLAYDOL, I CHOOSE YOU, TELEPORT ME TO WHERE THE NIGGA IS!” Claydol does so. “NIGGA!” Dick shouted, stretched the word for five seconds. Jade’s mouth is wide open with lividness and revelation. “Bouncer, get outta here!” Jade said furiously and summoned. “Use Ice Block!” Bouncer does so. Chapter 4: Another high priority phone call Stacie receives a phone call. “Hello?” Stacie said. “Yo.” Joshua said. “You need to save Dick Cox, he is frozen. Use the portable trainer navigator!” Chapter 5: The Walking Search Principal Skip and Stacie Todaro use the PTN, and see that they are 55 feet away from Dick Cox, but the number goes up to 65 feet. “Huh?” Stacie said. The two walk to the direction the PTN is looking at, they see Dick Cox. “Are you Dick Cox?” Stacie asked the man. “YES, I’M DICK COX, THE CEO AND FOUNDER OF DISGUSTING! EVERYTHING WILL GO!” The man screeched like a lunatic. “Calm down.” Stacie said. “NO, I’M NOT GONNA CALM DOWN! THE OTHER TEAM IS OUT OF CONTROL!” Dick yelled. “OUT OF CONTROL!!” He yelled at a louder, no cool, sterner voice. “Buddy, it’s us.” Principal Skip said. “WHO ARE YOU?” Dick yelled. “I’m Principal Skip from Colorado, this is Stacie Todaro from Montana.” He said. “Huh!” Dick said. “Why did you tell me to calm down? It’s rude.” “If you don’t like this team, get outta here!” Stacie said. Chapter 6: The return of… Hitler walks to two other men. “What is going on here? I’m trying to do some work.” He said. “My fuhrer, a man from Mississippi called us. My fuhrer, he is the founder and CEO of a company named Disgusting. He would like to speak to you, however he tells lots of people off.” Burgdorf said. “Then why should I speak to him?” Hitler said. “He’s trying to recommend something.” Burgdorf said. “Fine, give me the phone.” Hitler said. He received the phone. “Hello? You want to talk to me, what is it?” “I’M DICK COX, THE CEO AND FOUNDER OF DISGUSTING!” Dick shouted. “EVERYTHING WILL GO!” “Disgusting? Disgusting what?” Hitler asked. “DISGUSTING! THAT’S IT! DISGUSTING!” Dick shouted like a lunatic. “You’re yelling at me. Stop yelling at me and stop being a lunatic.” Hitler said. “WHY DID YOU CALL ME A LUNATIC? IT’S RUDE!” Dick shouted like crazy. “TELL REICHERU CHAIKO TO DIVORCE KAZUKI SATO AND MARRY LUIGI TODARO! AND TELL HINOMARU TO GIVE HIS CHILD TO PEOPLE FOR THE ETHICAL TREATMENT OF ANIMALS! EVERYBODY’S PERFECTLY FINE WITH IT, HINOMARU’S TOTALLY FINE WITH HIS CHILD BEING TAKEN, REICHERU’S FAMILY IS TOTALLY FINE WITH REICHERU MARRYING LUIGI TODARO, MOVE IT, MOVE IT, MOVE IT!” Dick shouted louder and louder as he spoke. “PETA taking the child caused Hinomaru to cry like crazy and vomit.” Hitler said. “If Reicheru marries Luigi, she will be disowned, I’m hanging up now, DECEIVING LUNATIC!” “AGAIN!” Dick shouted. “WHY DID YOU CALL ME A DECEIVING LUNATIC? IT’S RUDE!” Hitler hangs up the phone. “He screams like crazy, and I’m the rude one.” Hitler said. “He wants me to ensure Reicheru’s Pokémon throws up again, and he wants Reicheru to be abolished from her family tree.” “My fuhrer, you are not even close to rude. But I hope he doesn’t enter the building to retaliate.” The other man said. “Tell him piss off.” Hitler said. Chapter 7: Dick enters the building “Son of a bitch.” Dick said. “CLAYDOL, MOVE IT!” He said, throwing a Poké ball and Claydol came out once again. “TELEPORT TO HITLER’S OFFICE!” He does so. “Hey Hitler.” Dick said. “The next time you hang up on me, I’ll rip your head apart.” “Then you’ll go to jail!” Hitler said. “You will be doing serious time!” “Huh!” Dick said. “If I’m gonna go to jail, I’ll beat the shit out of everybody first! And when I get out, I’ll beat the shit out of everybody again!” “Hinomaru was crying and vomiting when his child got stolen!” Hitler said “He was crying and he was vomiting because he was chicken!” Dick said. “Quack, quack, quack, quack!” Hitler throws three pencils at Dick Cox. “You’re pissing me off now.” Dick said. “Well shut your ass up!” Hitler said. “You are supposed to love your kids!” “Hitler, your techniques are not gonna work.” Dick said. “Get out, you are worse than Fegelein! FEGELEIN! FEGELEIN! FEGELEIN!” Hitler said. “I CAN ALSO PROBABLY TOLERATE THE BALD BASTARD OVER YOU!” “Hey.” Dick said. “Slow down, and don’t use these kind of words.” “Don’t you dare insult the Fuhrer, are you out of your mind?!” Goebbels scolded him. “You better get out of here before I call the cops! And who do you think you are calling Hinomaru chicken just because his child was kidnapped?! You’re worse than the abomination of Jodl.” “I object, I agree with Dick Cox that Hinomaru is chicken. He needs to get over his child being taken.” Jodl said. “Shut up!” Goebbels said to Jodl. “Get Dick Cox’s ass outta here, before both you guys have heads with bullets in them!” “Ah, shut up.” Dick said. “You’d rather talk to yourself than to anyone else!” “Get out right now, Dick!” Goebbels said. “Or your head is on track of having a bullet in it!” Dick reluctantly leaves, on the way, he blew raspberry, and said, “All for you.” And when he left, he also said “Go suck my dick!” A phone rings. "It's Hinomaru, sir, he's on the phone, Reicheru is with him." Burgdorf said. "What does he want?" Hitler said. Burgdorf gave him the phone, and Hitler picked up the phone from his hand. "Hinomaru, what is it?" Hitler said. Hinomaru was seen, using a phone, with Reicheru next to him in a Pokemon Center, Sun was seen holding a sleeping Grace, "You encountered Dick Cox, didn't you?" He asked Hitler. "Yeah, he's crazy as shit, I may have done some really horrible shit but this takes the cake as a nut job, he's more crazy than that Himmler!" Hitler said. "Why does he want me to be his Pokemon?, I have a wife, I have a child,." Hinomaru asked. "Your powers, are very strong and one of the strongest members of her team, Herr Hinomaru, you are worth a thousand soldiers." Fegelein said, snatching the phone from Hitler. "Hinomaru? No way! Jade is impossible!" Goebbels said. "Yeah, I have alot of people that have me on their bounty lists, if you know why everyone wants a piece of your rival's strongest powerhouse, you'll find why." He said. Reicheru took the phone from Hinomaru. "Hitler team, I may seem like a damned fool for telling you this, but, even the Todaros thought he was batshit insane, Dick tried to catch Hinomaru using a Master Ball, but I caught it." Reicheru said. She heard laughter on the other end. "Hinomaru already belongs to someone, he can't catch Pokemon belonging to other trainers, even with a Master Ball!" Hitler said while laughing. "Yeah but, I risk Hinomaru getting captured by him...." Reicheru said nervously, "Relax, Hinomaru is very strong, it's very likely he can predict the future and sees something bad, he will be able to avoid it before it ever happens." Hitler said, sounding rather calm. "This happened before, with Principal Skip attempting." She said. Chapter 8: Dick again. Sophie, Reicheru, and the rest found Dick again. "I AM DICK COX, CEO OF DISGUSTING! EVERYTHING WILL GO!" Dick shouted. "Lolo malihini (Crazy bastard)" Tesla said quietly, rubbing his ears, the ones who spoke his language nodded in agreement. "The what?" Dick said. "What happened?" "He doesn't speak English, he speaks one of Alola's languages." Reicheru said. Joseph the Alolan Vulpix was awake from sleep, despite being quite healthy when born, he was chronically ill and got sick quite often, he contracted oesophageal tuberculosis and couldn't eat properly and would vomit food back up, his sister, Grace, not the baby Eevee, due to them having similar names, Grace was affectionately nicknamed Graci, looked at him. Dick didn't understand Hawaiian or Alolan, and Tesla didn't understand English, but he knew the man's shouting hurt his ears. Joseph got up to his feet, then he spoke weakly. "Lu-Lu-Lunatic...." He said before coughing. "Stop it." Dick said. "Joe, take a rest...." Hinomaru said, concerned. "Yes, heh, you are a lunatic......" Joseph said. He fell asleep again. Tesla approached him. Despite his language barrier and not being able to understand, he was very smart. Dick punches Joseph the Alolan Vulpix in the face, knocking him and he glared at Dick. "Why did you call me a lunatic? It's rude." Dick said. Joseph gave a weak smile, and he then uses Blizzard. "You are." He said. He froze Dick in ice, then Grace the Vulpix then used her flamethrower, burning him out of the ice. " (He's got a point there, why aren't you in a mental asylum yet?)" Tesla asked and Joseph translated. "He tried to catch me in a Master Ball." Hinomaru said. The other team members looked horrified. Category:Fanfics Category:Supernannya/Pokemon AU Fanfics Category:Fanfics by ThePlankton5165